The Glistening Moon
by adoreharryalways
Summary: This is the scene of events leading up to Harry and Ginny's wedding. Other key characters will be included. REVIEW!
1. The Engagement

A/N - This is my first fanfiction.It will become multi-chaptered.Please be honest with your reviews. I am also looking for a writing partner to help me with this piece. First come, first serve basis. Leave notice with your review. And enjoy the story.

"And what do I owe this unexpected visit?" asked newly instated auror Harry Potter as his attractive girlfriend of three years, Ginny Weasley walked into his office.

"I just stopped by to see Ron. He hasn't talked to Hermione in over a week. They really shouldn't fight until they are married and no longer our roommates. Is Ron driving you loony?" asked the 20 year old red head.

"Ron knows that he can't complain about Hermione around me or I will lock him in the loo along with Hermione, just like I did a month ago when they were fighting about what was it again? Oh yeah, it was about what our engagement ring would look like. Even before we are engaged."

"It never lasts long enough between fights for them to forget what the previous fight was about." explained Ginny. "But enough about my foolish brother, I also came to see if you would like to accompany me to the first ever Wizarding Wheezes Wacky and Wild Weekly Wednesday Extravaganza? George says that is when they will show off new products to unsuspecting costumers."

"I normally would make any excuse to stay away from that shop, and this is no different. I actually have lots of work to do. There is a witch who keeps selling Muggles self-adhesive carpeting."

"That sounds harmless, Harry." stated Ginny.

"It does at first, but the carpet is charmed to grow. The muggles come home to find the door perma-shut due to it being stuck to the carpet. It invades the whole home, until it is inhabitable."

Ginny started to laugh, and Harry, always finding her laughter contagious, started to laugh right along with her.

Kingsley Shacklebolt stuck his head into Harry's office. "Hello Ginny. Potter, how is the carpeting case going?"

"I'm working through the red tape right now Kingsley. It will be on your desk in the morning."

"Good work Potter." said Shacklebolt.

Kingsley left Harry's office, and Ginny started to look through Harry's desk, only to find the second drawer locked.

"What's in here Harry?" asked Ginny.

"Uh, err. It's nothing Gin. It's just paperwork." stated Harry.

"Oh alright. Well I must be going ahead to Wizarding Wheeze's Extravaganza. I will visit your flat tonight Harry and we can try to convince Ron to forgive Hermione or the other way around." She walked up to Harry and kissed him full on the lips.

Harry put his arm around Ginny's back and deepened the kiss. He massaged her neck with his fingers, while exploring her mouth with his tongue.

Ginny managed to pull away, and said "No Harry, this is your office, if we got caught…"

"We won't." was all Harry whispered. He locked his office door and placed a silencing and impertuable charm on the office.

"Kingsley is right outside. I don't want you to get in shit with Scrimgeour, the bloody git." argued Ginny as Harry unbuttoned her blouse slowly and carefully.

"Shush Weasley." Harry slid the satin blouse off Ginny's shoulders as it landed in a pool by his feet.

Ginny responded by undoing Harry's belt. It to landed beside their now moving feet.

Harry gently laid Ginny down on the bed that had once been his desk, she never noticed him transfigure it. She crawled slowly up to the pillows, while watching Harry finish undressing.

He then climbed on to her and pulled off her skirt and knickers very skillfully, making Ginny question whether he had done that before. She then noticed him working on her brassiere without such luck. She giggled softly, sat up a little and unhooked the fabric. Harry tossed it to the floor, "Bloody unnecessary."

Ginny pulled her feet to her stomach and stretched them down sticking her toes in between Harry's pants and flesh. She pulled them down. "Commando, it's a nice change from the Bronze Snitch boxers."

Forty-five minutes later, Ginny snuggled underneath the blankets, resting her head in the nook of Harry's arm. She moved her hand slightly around the sheets, and felt something hard, but knew it wasn't Harry. It was small, she deducted. She picked it up.

"Harry was this what was in your locked drawer?" questioned Ginny, as she held up a sparkling diamond engagement ring.

"Oh wow! I wanted to surprise you with it Gin, on Saturday, in front of your family." replied a startled Harry. "I guess not anymore. Will you marry me, Ms. Ginevra Weasley?"

"Yes!" Ginny squealed with excitement. "I would love to marry you."

Just then they heard a whisper of 'Alohamora'. Ron and Hermione stood there in amazement.

"Sorry to interrupt guys, uh… we just wanted you to know that we are going to be spending the night at your flat tonight Ginny." said Ron awkwardly, trying desperately not to look at his sister.

"That's fine Ron. So you two made up, I see?" asked Ginny, avoiding the obvious discomfort.

"We did. I think we better leave you two alone now. Sorry for interrupting." said Hermione.

"Thanks Hermione. But Ginny and I have some news of our own. We just…" started Harry, but was interrupted by Ron.

"Harry, we would love to hear your news but could we wait for you outside?"

Everybody laughed. "I guess that would be best Ron."

Ginny and Harry got dressed, went out and told them about the new engagement. Ron was in his own way happy, but Hermione went frantic.

"Oh wow! Ginny, we need to tell your parents. Molly is going to be in hysterics."

"Congratulations Ginny. Why don't you both come with Hermione and me down to Wizarding Wheezes Wacky and Wild Weekly Wednesday Extravaganza, to tell Fred and George?" asked Ron.

"Harry has work to do. We will tell them soon enough. But right now, I want to properly thank my fiancé. I'll meet you at the twins' shop, Ron."


	2. Telling the Family

Thanks so much to my first ever reviewers! Stylin' Fire, and rugby-chick. It means a lot that you took the time to review my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter material. If only I did. What I could do…

"Are you sure that you don't want to come with me? They are showing the Animago this week. It turns you into any animal that you want for ten minutes. But when you try to talk you speak in gibberish." explained Ginny, laughing just a little.

"When does the gibberish stop?" asked Harry.

"I think someone has to figure out what you are saying first and it releases the spell. But it comes with careful instructions." laughed Ginny.

"Holy Merlin!" cried Harry. "Sorry I'll miss it. Kingsley needs me here, Gin. Buy me one of their volcanic chews. Preferably cherry."

Harry kissed her sweetly before Ginny left his office for an afternoon of Weasley Twin fun.

_Next Saturday_

"My little Ginevra is getting hitched." George Weasley taunted, after Harry and Ginny announced their engagement to Fred and George at the Burrow.

"Sod off!" spat Ginny.

"We are very happy for you Gin. Congratulations." grinned Fred. "As for you Mr. Potter, what took you so long?"

All four laughed at this when Fred asked when they were planning on getting married.

"We were thinking about a Valentine's Day wedding next year." claimed Ginny.

"That's eight months from now. Sounds good to us." agreed Fred. "That will give us a little over a month to recuperate from all the partying at Ron's New Year's wedding."

"Dinner's ready everyone." Molly called. "Come and get seated."

"Let's go tell our family, Harry." Ginny said nervously. Harry had never seen this nervous in front of her family.

"After you." said Harry.

Hermione was right. Molly went absolutely nutters at the news, then went to owl Bill, Percy (who apologized to his family right after Ginny's graduation), and Charlie. Arthur quietly took Harry aside, hugged him, and officially welcomed him to the family.

After dinner and all the celebration Harry and Ginny flooed over to Ron and Harry's flat, where they agreed to meet with Hermione and Ron.

"Bloody hell. Did Mom cry like when Hermione told her about our engagement?" inquired Ron.

"She sure did. She couldn't stop until she went to say goodbye to us." laughed Ginny.

"Will you ladies excuse us? Ron and I need to go over some Auror technicalities before Monday." asked Harry.

"Sure thing hun, I have something to tell Hermione anyway." said Ginny.

Hermione and Ginny went to Ron's bedroom and began to talk.

"So what did you want to tell me, Gin?" Hermione pressed.

"Okay, well do you remember when you and Ron walked in on Harry and me at the Ministry the other day? Well…I took a WEPT (Wizard Early Pregnancy Test) because I hadn't been feeling very good yesterday. And I think I'm…

PLEASE REVIEW! I need help with creating this story so if anyone is interested.


	3. Openness is a Virtue

**I thought I should go ahead and post this chapter because I had it done. I hope you are enjoying my little world of Harry Potter fantasy.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing in the Harry Potter world is mine. It all belongs to JKR. No profit is being made from this fanfic.**

"You're pregnant!" exclaimed Hermione. "Did you tell Harry about this?"

"Not yet. I'm scared. I don't know how muggles deal with unmarried pregnancies, but here in the Wizarding world they are almost forbidden. They are heavily frowned upon." cried Ginny, almost shaking.

"We'll get through this, but you need to tell Harry right now." explained Hermione. "He needs to know."

"Alright, but what if he gets upset and breaks off the engagement?"

"You really don't believe Harry would do something like that do you?" asked Hermione.

"No, of course not. But I'm so scared." said Ginny.

"Go talk to him. Ron and I will call it a night." urged Hermione.

The girls walked back into the kitchen and Hermione ushered Ron out the door.

"Do you want to watch a movie before we hit the sack, Gin? It's still early." Harry suggested.

"Uh… Not tonight Harry. I actually have something to tell you." Ginny said nervously.

"Sure. What is it?" asked Harry, concerned.

Ginny suddenly burst into a mountain of tears.

"Oh, honey. What's the matter?" consoled Harry.

"Okay. Um…Harry. I'm preg… I'm pregnant." stuttered Ginny for the first time in her life.

"Merlin! Wow! Oh Merlin wow!" cried Harry.

Harry and Ginny talked deep into the night, and in the morning both came out feeling more comfortable about the situation.

"We're going to have a baby." Harry said happily.

"When do you want to tell our family?" asked Ginny.

"How about we tell them at the summer picnic next week? That way we can tell everyone at once." suggested Harry.

"Harry? Your parents would be so proud of the wizard you have become. So would Sirius. They all loved you so much. How about we go to their graves tomorrow and tell them the good news, although I am sure they already know. All three of them, Dumbledore, and the rest of your family are probably celebrating in Heaven right now." replied Ginny.

"That sounds like a great idea Gin. We'll go tomorrow." agreed Harry.

**_And Ginny Weasley wasn't too far off. The whole Potter family was celebrating the news of Harry and Ginny's baby. But they knew something that no earthly wizard knew. They were hoping that the parents wouldn't be too disappointed, no matter what happens._**


	4. Remus?

**A/N: Sorry about the long delay everyone. I have just been very busy and haven't been able to find the time to continue this fanfic. I am going to post this chapter but have decided that I am not going to post the next one until I have 12 reviews. Sorry but it has to be done. And I am also very sorry that my chapters are very short.(especially this one which is very short ) I can't seem to help it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything Harry Potter related. Man, that would be cool.**

When Harry and Ginny arrived at the cemetery where Harry's parents were buried, Harry went straight to his mother's grave.

Ginny held back at the apparition station, looking at muggle business pamphlets, trying to determine which her father would find most intriguing.

"Hi Mom." greeted Harry. "I guess you've heard. I love Ginny so much, and have proposed. We are getting married on Valentine's Day. The same day you and Dad were married. But there is one difference, Ginny is pregnant. We don't know when to tell the Weasley family. They still haven't fully gotten over Percy abandoning the family, even though he apologized over a year ago. How would they take pregnancy?"

Harry paused. Tears began brimming at his eyes. He slowly wiped them away. He wasn't just crying about being at his mother's grave but also worried about Ginny. He was nervous that the Weasleys could make her estranged to the family. He couldn't bear that.

He finished talking to his mother, updating her more on his life. He took a few minutes to talk to his father when Ginny walked up behind him, in her arms two floral grave marks.

"They are beautiful, Ginny." Harry smiled.

The couple spent a few more minutes at the graveyard then went back to Harry's flat.

They were playing wizard's chess when Remus apparated over to talk to Ginny about the new potion her department at St. Mungo's were working on to help cure him of the "moonlight terrors".

"Good evening Ginny. Hello Harry." Remus smiled as he watched Harry's knight collapse. "I have something to tell you. It's important. It's about your baby."

**A/N: Should Remus know a lot about Harry and Ginny's baby? What do you think he knows? Your input helps create the story!**


	5. Author's Goodbye

I am so sorry to everyone who was anxiously awaiting an update from me. I got quite busy and lost the direction of this story. Anyone who wants to pick up from where I started and let their own minds take over the story, they are totally welcome. Sorry again. But I am going to be starting another fic soon I hope. Summer is coming, so I will have more free time to devote to the new story.


End file.
